Criminal
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Ele não era um bom rapaz. Mas que disse que eu me importava?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Baseada na música Criminal- Britney Spears<p>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Criminal<strong>

_Por Miss Illusion_

**Há algum tempo isso já vinha acontecendo, mas quando foi que eu perdi o controle e me apaixonei por alguém que não deveria?**

Mais uma vez eu pulava a janela da minha casa para encontrá-lo. Meu pai dormia profundamente em seu quarto que ficava no final do corredor. Pergunto-me o que minha mãe diria sobre minhas ações se estivesse viva?

Enquanto eu fazia o caminho para aquela pousada abandonada que já conhecia há poucos meses, me recordava de quando o conheci.

Era a festa de dezoito anos de minha amiga Ino. Ela é rica e deu aquele tipo de festa sofisticada, com vestidos de gala e etc.

Eu odiava tudo isso. Pessoas esnobes reunidas que adoravam humilhar outras pessoas.

Não aguentando mais aquele ambiente, resolvi tomar um ar lá fora. E foi ali que o vira pela primeira vez.

**"Ele é um impostor, ele não presta"**

Ele estava fumando na varanda daquela exagerada mansão. Eu fiquei alguns metros de distância, e de vez enquanto o observava. Impossível não olha-lo. Em um desses momentos ele me direcionou a palavra.

– Não está gostando da festa? –Ele era lindo e possuía um ar misterioso envolvente.

– Não é meu ambiente favorito- Respondi sincera.

–Entendo – Ele disse e se calou.

Eu me lembro de que, naquele dia ele estava com o avental da cozinha, deveria estar trabalhando na festa. Àquela hora nem me passou pela cabeça o que ele fazia para viver.

"_**Ele é um aproveitador com uma arma**_**"**

Então ele deu a última tragada no cigarro e me fitou.

– Tenha uma boa noite senhorita. – Entrou sem olhar para trás. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo ali fora divagando sobre aquele misterioso homem. Mal sabia, que naquele momento meu destino fora traçado.

Aquele fora nosso primeiro encontro.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Novamente, o destino me colocou em seu caminho. Dessa vez foi em um bar de estrada.

Esse tipo de lugar não é aconselhável e nem saudável para uma garota. Mas naquela ocasião, eu precisava de um telefone.

Parece coisa de novela não é? O carro quebra faltando poucas milhas para chegar à sua cidade e, por coincidência tem um bar ali perto. Lembro-me que aquele lugar cheirava à álcool e cigarro.

E lá estava ele numa mesa de pôquer, rodeado de homens mal encarados. O reconheci na hora, afinal olhos como o dele não são fáceis de esquecer.

**"Ele mente, ele finge, não é confiável"**

Ele mirava as cartas confiante, como se de qualquer jeito fosse ganhar. Quando chegou sua vez de jogar, ele depositou seu jogo na mesa com um sorriso presunçoso.

Eu devo ter ficado muito tempo parada na entrada do bar, observando-o. Só me dei conta disso, quando um homem esbarrou em mim me fazendo tropeçar. Isso acabou chamando atenção de muitos ali no local, até mesmo a dele, que me olhou com curiosidade.

Notei a maldade no olhar de alguns homens que estavam ali naquele balcão imundo.

– Olá querida! Está sozinha? – Um homem alto e magro se aproximou de mim. Não vou negar que aquilo me assustou.

– E-eu só quero usar o telefone – Disse a ele. Pobre de mim! Jamais deveria ter demonstrado nervosismo naquela situação.

– Não se preocupe doçura. Nós te mostraremos o telefone. - Outro homem se aproximou dessa vez me cercando pelas costas.

Até que eu escutei um grito.

**"Esse homem é um delator, imprevisível"**

–Itachi! Seu desgraçado! – O tal Itachi tinha largado as cartas, pegado todo o dinheiro das apostas que estava na mesa socando numa bolsa que estava com ele. Então saltou pela mesa e veio na minha direção.

Eu estava tão assustada que não me movi. Ele pegou minha mão lançando um olhar ameaçador aos dois homens, que por temor se afastaram. Então saímos correndo daquele lugar antes que alguém nos alcançasse. Ele em nenhum momento soltou minha mão.

– Você ficou maluca garota? – Ele disse depois que saímos de lá – Vindo a um lugar desses sozinha?

– Meu carro quebrou! Eu precisava de ajuda. – Eu respondi. Ainda estava um pouco nervosa. - Não imaginava que era um lugar assim.

Ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça.

– Esse lugar não é para garotas como você.

– O que quer dizer?

–Venha. Vou te levar pra casa. – Ele desconversou e me puxou com ele.

–Mas e o carro?

– Depois você manda alguém buscar.

A moto dele estava escondida alguns metros à frente. Nós subimos e então ele me levou pra casa.

Quando paramos na minha calçada, ele ficou um tempo me fitando com aqueles orbes ônix. Orbes que me fascinam até hoje.

–Espero que nosso terceiro encontro seja melhor garota.

–Sakura! Eu me chamo Sakura.

– Sakura – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que me tirou o folego. – Lindo nome. – Ele disse. Por fim, colocou capacete e acelerou a moto. Antes de ele ir eu gritei:

–Obrigada!...Itachi – Ele acenou pra mim antes de fazer a curva e sumir.

Naquela noite, me esqueci do carro, dos perigos daquele bar, de tudo. Só uma coisa não sai da minha mente, ou melhor, um nome: Itachi.

Ali eu tive certeza de uma coisa: Aquele homem seria a minha ruína.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Depois daquele dia, eu sempre avistava da janela do meu quarto, um rapaz observando minha casa. Mas aquilo não me assustava. Eu sabia muito bem quem era. E no meu íntimo aquilo me deixava radiante.

**"Ele não tem consciência, não tem nenhuma"**

Tarde da noite eu ficava no parapeito da janela observando aquele rapaz de jaqueta preta apoiado numa moto. Era como se ele pudesse me ver, mesmo daquela distância.

Então as pessoas começaram a falar. Diziam para termos cuidado. Meu pai, que me criava sozinho depois que mamãe faleceu, sempre me dizia para ficar longe daquele "delinquente".

**"E nós ouvimos as pessoas falarem "**

Nas noites seguintes ele não apareceu. Aquilo me deixou preocupada. _"Será que os caras do bar o acharam?" "Será que ele está ferido?"_ Só isso me passava pela mente.

Até que uma noite, sem querer eu o vi, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Eu respirei fundo, aliviada. Mas isso não era o suficiente. Eu precisava falar com ele.

Desci correndo do meu quarto e atravessei a rua. Parei na frente da moto ofegante.

– Belo pijama – escutei ele dizer. Só então reparei no que eu usava. Um short verde curto e uma camiseta das "Tartarugas ninjas". Corei.

– Você está bem?

– Do que está falando? – Ele sabia do que eu falava.

–Você sumiu por alguns dias. Fiquei preocupada. O que houve?

– Não é problema seu. – Ele não olhava nos meus olhos quando falou.

– Mas você está bem?

–Por que se importa? - Ele me olha cheio de dúvidas.

**"Ele é um rebelde com um coração estragado"**

– Porque...Eu gosto de você Itachi – Eu disse, sem me conter.

–Você mal me conhece garota. E se eu for um assassino? – Aquilo era dor nos olhos dele?

Eu me não me atrevi a responder.

– É melhor não saber o que aconteceu- Itachi disse por fim, vencido. – Acredite em mim. É perigoso.

–Ultimamente tudo que é perigoso vem me atraindo. – As palavras escaparam da minha boca. Mesmo que fosse sem querer, em nenhum segundo tirei os olhos do dele.

A atração entre nós era intensa. Nossos corpos se aproximavam como imãs.

De repente eu estava com os lábios no dele, provando o melhor beijo da minha vida. Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura firmemente enquanto as minhas se enroscavam no cabelo dele.

A partir daí sempre que meu pai saia de viagem, ele pulava a janela do meu quarto e nos amávamos à noite inteira. Foi em uma dessas que aconteceu minha primeira vez.

**"Ele é um vilão das leis do diabo"**

Com o tempo e a sua maneira, ele aprendeu a confiar em mim, então me levou pra conhecer o seu "esconderijo". Era em uma pousada abandonada num parte sem movimento da cidade. Ele vivia com mais um cara, seu parceiro de crime: Kisame. Ele era estranho, mas parecia confiável.

Kisame me contou muitas coisas sobre Itachi.

**"Ele é um assassino por diversão"**

Um dia ele comentou sobre um boato que rodeava meu lindo criminoso. Diziam que ele tinha assassinado a própria família. No mesmo dia eu perguntei à Itachi se ele era um assassino.

Ele não me respondeu.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Eu acabara de me aproximar da velha pousada, e já estava sem fôlego. Subi as escadas correndo e entrei no quarto do Itachi. Ele estava preparando uma mala, de costas pra mim.

–Sakura, o que faz aqui? – Ele não me olhou.

– Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Ele suspirou fundo e virou-se na minha direção.

–Eu disse que essa noite não – Ele acariciava meu rosto com os dedos pálidos. – Tenho um assunto pra resolver.

– Por que tenho a impressão de que não te verei de novo? – Senti um aperto no peito.

– Você está se preocupando demais. - Ele disse – Não faça...

–Perguntas desnecessárias. Eu já sei! – Não me contive e revirei meus olhos. Ele escondia tantas coisas de mim. Isso era um hábito dele.

– É melhor você ficar em casa essa noite. Não quero que alguma coisa aconteça a você.

– Escute-o garota - Kisame estava na porta do quarto, com uma cara impaciente. - Se um inimigo descobrir sobre vocês, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com você e com sua família. Itachi, vamos logo.

–Me espere lá embaixo. – Se dirigiu a Kisame.

– Descobriram não é?- Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

**"Mas eu estou apaixonada por um criminoso"**

– Kisame me infernizou quando descobriu sobre você. –Ele mudou de assunto. Outro hábito – Disse que eu era um egoísta inconsequente. Mas eu não me importei. Ultimamente tudo que é perigoso vem me atraindo – Ele disse sorrindo debochado.

Não me segurei e o beijei. Foi um beijo explosivo, quente e irracional. Exatamente como o nosso relacionamento.

Itachi me empurrou até a parede me beijando com volúpia. Quando me senti sendo encostada na superfície fria, entrelacei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Seus beijos desceram ao meu pescoço e colo, e um cortante suspiro escapou de mim quando o senti descer a alça da minha blusa com os dentes.

Eu soltei seu cabelo enquanto um calor lascivo subia entre minhas pernas, e novamente aproximei o seu rosto do meu e percorrendo minha língua no contorno de seus lábios.

Em seguida o beijei e puxei de leve seu lábio inferior. Itachi era como uma droga.

Em resposta ele me segurou com mais força e me depositou na cama desarrumada. Eu senti sua excitação sobre a minha e aquilo me deixava mais quente. Então nos amamos ali mesmo, sem nos importar o que nos aguardava aquela noite.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

**"E esse tipo de amor não é racional"**

As respirações voltavam ao normal. Eu estava deitada no ombro dele enquanto seu braço rodeava minha cintura.

–Eu não vou pra casa – eu disse enquanto brincava com meus dedos sobre seu peito nu. – Vou esperar aqui.

–Sakura, não seja teimosa.

–Eu vou ficar bem. Ninguém sabe desse lugar.

Essa ideia não o agradava em nada, entretanto ele concordou, com relutância.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Desci com ele rapidamente. Kisame estava furioso.

– Precisava brincar de casinha agora, ô bonitão? – Itachi sorriu e ignorou o parceiro.

– Vamos Kisame.

Meus olhos gritavam um pedido silencioso, e ele apenas me fitou com aqueles olhos escuros que não eram confiáveis, que sempre me escondiam tudo, mas que prometiam que tudo ficaria bem.

Antes de sair pela porta em rumo à sombria e acolhedora noite, ele me lançou um olhar significativo. Itachi não era fácil de se ler, mas aquele olhar...Era tão transparente quanto água.

Ele estava com medo. Até agora ele não teve nada a perder. Nada que precisasse arriscar. Eu o acompanhei com olhos até perdê-lo de vista.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Um estrondo no andar de baixo me assustou. Nenhum deles havia retornado ainda. Engoli em seco e abri a primeira gaveta de uma velha cômoda. De lá tirei uma arma e desci.

**"Deveria deixar pra lá, mas não"**

O andar de baixo estava silencioso, eu avancei com cautela. Olhei o hall. Nada. Sala de estar. Nada. Então senti uma dor aguda na cabeça e caí de joelhos.

Virei-me com dificuldade, e mesmo com a visão turva pude ver um homem sorrindo diabolicamente.

–Então Itachi tem mesmo um ponto fraco – Pude ouvi-lo dizer – E ele tem olhos verdes e cabelos rosa!

–E parece que você também tem um – Uma voz calma e ameaçadora disse vinda por trás desse. Nenhuma reação pode ser esboçada pelo invasor.

Seguido de um estouro seu corpo jazia no chão com um tiro certeiro no peito. De trás do estranho, surgiu o rosto do meu lindo criminoso.

**"Então eu acho que tudo está bem"**

Ele me abraçou forte e, mesmo que imperceptivelmente, pude ver que ele respirou com alivio.

– Nos estamos partindo daqui esta noite.- Ele pronunciou. Como assim ele iria embora? Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

–Vo-vocês vão embora? Porque Itachi?

–Quando digo "nós" me refiro a você e eu. – Um sorriso contido se formou em seus lábios.

**"Ele está comigo"**

– Mas e Kisame?- Indaguei.

– Ele está se sacrificando por nós. –Um incomodo silêncio se instalou entre nós por alguns segundos. - Eu cometi um erro essa noite Sakura. E isso quase te matou. Desculpe-me por manter você no escuro, mas é isso o que acontece com quem se envolve comigo.

Eu estava tão atordoada que só consegui me manter em silêncio.

–Você conseguiria Sakura? Largar seu pai, amigos, toda uma vida para ir comigo?

–Sim. Do contrário, eu não teria mergulhado tão fundo nessa insanidade - Eu respondi com uma convicção que nunca esteve presente.

–Tem certeza? Vai ser perigoso.

– Desde o começo foi perigoso.

– Poderá se arrepender um dia.

– Você se arrependerá?

–Nunca.

Nós deveríamos sair logo dali, mas ele continuava a me fitar, sem nenhuma pressa. Ele se importava comigo. De um jeito dele, ou então não teria arriscado tanto.

**"Porque ele é um rebelde com um coração contaminado"**

Ouvimos barulho do lado de fora. Vários carros se aproximavam. Alarmado ele me pegou pela mão e me levou até o fundo da casa. Quando alcançamos a porta de trás, a da frente tinha sido derrubada.

Eu não tive tempo pra nada. Não consegui me despedir do meu pai ou da Ino. Nem me importei com roupas ou qualquer outra coisa. Apenas subimos na moto e Itachi deu a partida. Enquanto fugíamos pude ouvir vários tiros e ver a fraca luz das sirenes. A polícia acabara de chegar. Itachi e Kisame armaram uma emboscada para o inimigo?

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

A aurora surgia no céu enquanto deixávamos a cidade. Daqui pra frente eu não sabia o que me aguardava. E tenho certeza que nem Itachi sabia.

Uma decisão inconsequente que mudaria minha vida.

Se um dia eu me arrependeria? Talvez. Mas esse amor nunca foi coerente mesmo. E por isso estávamos ali, arriscando tudo.

**"E esse tipo de amor não é racional"**

Eu ainda não sabia tudo sobre ele. Mas sabia que ele confiava em mim. Apertei mais meu meus braços envoltos na cintura dele.

Eu teria muito tempo (ou não) para conhecê-lo. Afinal, agora éramos criminosos juntos. E mesmo com bandidos e a policia atrás da gente, era ali onde eu queria estar.

Espero que meu pai e minha melhor amiga fiquem bem. E que minha mãe continue me olhando de onde estiver.

Itachi desacelerou a moto, soltou uma das minhas mãos que estava cintura dele e levou aos lábios. Era um jeito de me confortar e dizer que ele estava ali, comigo.

Então acelerou novamente rumo a qualquer lugar.

"_**Mamãe, por favor não chore, eu ficarei bem**_

_**Deixando a razão de lado, eu não posso negar, eu amo esse cara"**_

**~ Fim ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Gostaram?

Beijo ;3


End file.
